Cain and Abel
by Youkono
Summary: Follow Cain and Abel growing up as Naoya and Fem!Protagonist and where they go from there. A story about, bedtime stories, demons and cat ear headphones; Cain and Abel.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I don't own Devil Survivor or any characters. You can say I own Fem!MC, but that's up to you. Enjoy. There will probably be missing words and typo-s and possible grammar mistakes. I wrote this in my spare time between studying for exams. I hope you will all enjoy this unedited piece of work.

* * *

"It's a girl..?" He felt the words drag him into the abyss along with his plans for this lifetime.

"Of course she is! Isn't she beautiful?" His aunt chuckled cheerfully as she cradled her first born in her arms, but all Cain could hear was _Him_ laughing at his efforts.

The past three life times had been painful with his plans to crush _Him_ making no progress. His eternal brother that had always reincarnated within reach of him, however this had evidently changed when Abel was nowhere to be found.

_A woman or not, at least I found him._

Cain never enjoyed the company of women. Most of them proved themselves to be weak and useless, if not annoying and whiny as well. Even if they did not exhibit the annoying character traits, they always proved to be physically weaker than the male counterpart. He didn't understand why Abel was reborn as a woman. In the past, the two had always been related in some way and both of them had always been male. Cain was always born first, wither it was by a few minutes or years it varied, but the pattern had been consistent until three lifetimes ago. He wondered if this was a new way for _Him _to toy with him. Clenching his fists, he forced the sweetest smile he could minster for the older women.

He forced the growing anger in his gut to be suppressed once again before he spoke.

"What do you plan to name hi- her aunty?"

"I don't know Naoya…do you have any suggestions?" Naoya, the name he had taken up this lifetime, it was as meaningless as all the other names he had taken. Cain, Walton, Encoch, Jack, Kentin, Naoya, it was all the same for him. Names held no value; he had lived long enough to learn that.

It was almost amusing to him when the woman had asked him to name his younger "cousin". Picking a name for Abel was as meaningless as the multiple names he himself owned. Abel, despite what shape he took or what name he was brought up with, was always Abel. Kind, caring, understanding, _loved_. The jealousy that drove him to kill his beloved younger brother in their first life had long faded with each passing lifetime. All that was left from that time was hatred, pure hate for _Him_ that toyed with their lives every moment each one lived. _His _blood lust, _His_ malicious nature, _His_ enjoyment when causing pain to others, _His_ cruelty, _His _justice, and _His_ so called mercy, Cain hated every aspect of _Him_, but what he hated most was _His _way of torturing him and Abel.

Every life he would remember, but Abel would forget. Abel would forget how he had stabbed a blade through his heart and cursed at his corpse. Abel would forget the cruel words he screamed despite the fact that he was so kind to him. Abel would forget to hate him.

"_Every life you would just curse me with that kind smile all over again…"_

"Hmmm? What was that Naoya?"

He snapped his eyes open and stared up at the woman who called herself his aunt. He had spoken the words he thought without thinking.

"I-I'm sorry aunty… I don't know any good names for her…"

"You don't need to be nervous about that!" His "uncle" rustled his mid length silver hair. Frowning at the contact, Cain did all he could to endure the man's gesture of familiarity despite it being the second time they had met.

"How about Karis?" His aunt laughed.

"Isn't that Greek? That's a cheesy name sis," his "mother" laughed along with her sister.

"But I like it!" his aunt protested with a pout.

"Same as always!" His "mother" teased.

Tuning out the rest of the squabble, he approached the newborn still in his aunt's arms. Leaning in towards the child he was faced familiar blue eyes and a matching shade of navy blue in the strands of hair present.

There was no mistake, this child was definitely Abel. After not seeing his younger brother for three life times, Cain suppressed the urge to touch his little brother, rather, his "baby female cousin".

_The same gentle look despite being a baby? You never change Abel…_

However to his surprise, two small hands brushed his hair. With his eyes wide, he jerked his head back away from the newborn's touch.

"Ah! It looks like she likes you Naoya. Would you like to hold her for a bit?"

"Will it really be alright sis? He's only 7…"

"Naoya's pretty smart for his age, it'll be fine! What do you say Naoya, do you want to give it a try?"

Praising his cheerful aunt in his mind for her boldness and complete recklessness, Cain nodded as shyly as he could minister before reaching for the small wrapped child. She was tiny. Despite him being in a premature body, this form of his younger brother was indeed extremely small and delicate looking as he expected.

"Ahh…" With a soft cry, the newborn reached once again for the silver locks of his medium length hair. He took the child's hand into his own free hand. Holding the small hand over his heart, he quietly whispered to the child,

"_Pleased to finally meet you again Abel, I am your older brother Cain… No, I should call you Karis Kinshii instead shouldn't I?"_

Letting go on the child's hand, he leaned his head down allowing the newborn to reach the prize it sought for. Lightly touching the soft silver strands, the child giggled.

"See, he's a natural," his aunt smirked at his mother, "I hope Naoya can come play a lot seeing how much she's taken to Naoya, plus I'll probably need your help…"

"Of course sis, I'm here for you!"

"What do you say Naoya, will you come play with Karis?"

With a smile, much more genuine than before, he nodded at his aunt, "Of course!"

However, what people couldn't see was the smirk that had formed on his face as he turned away from the loud adults in the room.

_Maybe this lifetime is not a waste of time after all. _

* * *

_Author Notes  
_I hoped you all enjoyed that. I might continue the story, I might not, it depends on how long I stay into the game and how busy I am over the next few days. If I do decide to continue it, there might be long pauses between updates (as one can see from my other story).

To readers of my Avalon Code Fanfiction, I will continue it... eventually and probably rewrite the first few chapters since they are really badly written!

-Youko


	2. Chapter 2

Cain cut the strands of silver hair that remained long from his improvised haircut. Despite being a decent amount shorter, he was simply glad to have the pink gunk the people around him called chewing gum out of his hair. He considered the idea of chewing on anything for a prolonged period of time one to be enjoyable, however many others disagreed with how popular the candy was. How disgusting it all seemed to him, watching fellow humans chewing like cows between talking exposing the chewed remains of the candy in their mouths.

One particularly annoying and bold child had thrown the disgusting substance at him in an attempt of revenge again him for shaming him in front of his fellow delinquents with a few simple well placed words. The only thing that accomplished was annoy Cain into giving him a far bigger punishment than shame to his young classmates and friends.

Frowning once again at his shortened hair, he made sure he had cut it even enough for the time being until it grew out once again. At the age of eleven he guessed the troublesome stage of growth would appear soon. While still childish and young looking, he un-mistakenly bore a face one with both wisdom and experience. With his hair silver, milky pale skin and blood red eyes, he held the characteristics that other identified as an albino. He had grown a bit taller in the last year.

Maturing of his physical body; he had gone through the stage hundreds of times already, but it always served to be as troublesome and annoying as the last. For two or three years, his body would become a mess of hormones and uncontrollable growth that always left him feeling worn out.

While his physical body remained small, the limitations piled up on top of each other making the years drawn out, slow going and generally uneventful or efficient. How annoying it was going through adolescence over and over again, but this life time, his body's younger years had proved themselves useful.

He had met up with Abel fairly early. With the stat he was in, Cain's youthful form allowed for closer maneuvering of his "cousin's" growth than he would have been able to achieve in an older form. Skin-ship was an important part of creating bonds with the child. He was sure to make a deep impression on his little brother while he still was shown a blind eye from society.

Squinting at himself in the mirror he spied a small shadow disappear around the door.

"Come out Karis, I know you are there," he called out to the reflection in the mirror.

"Naoya-nii-san…" The shy figure peeked out from behind the door frame.

Now at age four, the child was significantly bigger than she had been as a newborn. Dressed in shorts and a small sweater detailed with a cat-like hood and tail, the small girl shyly moved from her observation spot to just behind him. Her short-mid length navy hair stuck out in various ways messily showing that the child had recently been wearing her hood. Her eyes, the same colour as her hair, held a hint of sadness and glistened showing that the child was on the verge of tears.

Placing his scissors delicately on the bathroom counter, he turned to face the small figure that now stood close to behind him. Looking down, Cain looked into his younger brother's big navy eyes. As if to hide from his glaze, the little girl grabbed the hood of her sweater and pulled it up to cover her face. Her little clenched fists tagged at the hood as the cat ears that rested at the top of it shifted, creating the illusion that they were real.

Feeling annoyed at his "cousin's" withdrawal from his acknowledgement, he kneeled down to her level and forced his face close to hers. Slipping his hands to their familiar positions at her soft cheeks, he lifted the young girl's head to face his glaze. Cain felt his little brother's rebirthed body tense. At first uncooperative with his demand, eventually his presence paid off as her tensing relaxed and her eyes turned to meet his. Tears had pooled started to pool in Abel's eyes.

"I thought I told you to not cry," he frowned pressing his forehead with hers.

"B-but, Naoya-nii-san… your hair… the mean boys..." The tears started rolling along with a slur of words that did nothing but increase his annoyance and growing headache.

Releasing the small girl's face, he stood up straight and rubbed his temples that ached from her shrill sobs. It was to be expected that she would cry at such a small and insignificant thing, however he was not eager to be remained just how much physical discomfort her cries caused him.

Cain assumed that the two siblings had gone through this enough times for her to learn that her cries did nothing to improve her older brother's mood. If not, she really as a disappointment after all. His worries were not met as the small girl pushed her face into his stomach; although damping his school uniform's shirt, muffled her cries as he sorted out how to deal with the scenario. Sighing at how emotionally weak his younger brother was, he softly pried and lifted the sobbing child off his waist and carried her to his newly set up room. Resting on the neatly made bed, he positioned his sobbing "cousin" on his lap pulling her small shaking form close to his own and ministered the gentlest voice he could still force out.

Pulling off the cat-eared hood, he gingerly petted Abel's messy navy locks flat and cooed to her with soothing words over and over again until her sobs started to subside. He learned the hard way when she was still an infant that he had to be patient with her. The child's stamina was more than admirable at the least, proven by how long she could scream at the top of her lungs before tiringly herself out when upset.

"It's not fair! With aunty and uncle… Why are all these bad things happening to Naoya-Nii-san!"

His eyes widened at the child's concern for him. Abel had always been a selfless fool, but to worry about him when she herself was so weak was more than assuming. With his real expression overpowering his acting for the first time in a while, he resisted a smirk and planted a soft kiss on the miniature girl's forehead.

"Heh, I am a lot stronger than you think little cousin. At least a lot stronger than you," he chuckled tickling the child's sides. He couldn't help but smile at his brother's cute attempts to not laugh by covering her face with a forced pout. It was a thing that all Abels possessed ticklish-ness.

It reminded him of the days of their first life. How much fun it had seemed back then to roll around in the mud tickling each other in their childhood days pulled at memories he did not want to think about. Throwing away the nostalgic memory, he refocused on the present and the miniature person seat on his lap.

The young girl was now looking up at him with her large navy eyes trying to read his expression. Planting another soft kiss on her forehead again, he looked around his bare room. He had moved in close to two weeks ago when the parents of his current body passed away. Despite what one might believe, he had not been the cause of the fire that engulfed the whole house, but rather a casually thrown cigarette butt.

While he indeed was scheming a way to send his parents away so he could live under the same roof as Abel, a fire was not the most ideal method. It had destroyed the resources he had already gathered within the eleven years he had existed in this lifetime; however the information was easily replaced without any real harm done. The fire however proved a good risk-free way to rid of his "parents". Although he had grown somewhat fond of the overly energetic couple, their sacrifice was for the greater good; for the removal of _Him_ on his throne. If they had to die for Abel's education to continue, so be it.

Running his fingers through Abel's hair lovingly, leaned against the headboard of his new bed.

"Naoya-nii-san…" He looked down at the owner of the voice, "You'll grow your hair back out again…right?"

Another smirk peeked out from under his mask.

"If you're so fond of it, I'll grow it out again for you."

He tried his hardest not to laugh when his brother's eyes instantly lit up at those words.

_What a cute kid. _

* * *

__Once again, not thoroughly proof read or edited. This is the price you pay for updates during exam time!

Sorry for any type-os and grammar mistakes and awkward wording or sentence structure (that normally gets fixed during editing... time I don't have.). Either way, enjoy.

If you know me, you know I like to take my stories slow.

Thank you for reading.

-Youko


End file.
